Tout commence avec le saké !
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Lorsque le capitaine Hitsugaya lance un ultimatum à sa vice-capitaine Matsumoto, celle-ci remplace son saké par des bouteilles d'eau...Enfin, en apparence seulement ! Et qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Toshiro décide d'en boire ?


**Tout commence avec le saké !**

**D**ans les quartiers de la dixième division, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Matsumoto s'était encore une fois esquivée du travail et buvait avec ses deux potes, soit Shuhei et Kira. Ils entamaient déjà leur troisième bouteille de saké, lorsque quelqu'un vint les interrompre. C'était nul autre que le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya, qui durant les dernières années, avait tellement grandi qu'il dépassait maintenant sa vice-capitaine. Néanmoins, son altitude était toujours la même.

- Matsumoto ! s'écria-t-il visiblement irrité. Arrête de boire quand tu es au travail ou ne te montre pas tant que tu seras sobre.  
- Q-Quoi ? C'est un ultimatum ? s'indigna-t-elle, outrée.  
- Exactement, répondit son capitaine en tournant les talons, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Dès qu'il eut disparut derrière la porte, les deux autres lieutenants se levèrent.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, fit Kira.  
- Bonne chance, Rangiku-san, salua Shûhei.

Puis, elle se retrouva seule. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de saké et songea à ce que son capitaine lui avait dit. Arrêter de boire, ça elle ne pourrait jamais ! Elle devait trouver une solution...Mais quoi. Elle lâcha un soupir et fixa son regard sur la bouteille d'alcool devant elle. Elle s'aperçut que la couleur du saké était comme celle de l'eau. _Peut-être pourrai-je mettre du saké dans une bouteille d'eau vide. Oui ! Toshiro ne remarquera rien ! Et il sera fier de moi !_ se réjouit intérieurement Matsumoto.

{...}

Une semaine plus tard, Toshiro venait de terminer la dernière feuille d'une très haute pile de travail. Il était crevé et avait une des ces soif ! Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur les bouteilles d'eau que sa vice-capitaine avait commencé à boire depuis qu'il avait banni le saké dans son bureau. _Bah, ça ne la dérangera pas si j'en prends un peu_, se dit-il avant de prendre une grosse gorgée.

- Hum, goût intéressant.

_Ça doit être de l'eau pétillante ou des bulles d'eau_, songea-t-il. Ses papilles gustatives en redemandaient encore, alors il prit une autre gorgée. _Bulles d'eau, c'est trop drôle_, se mit-il à penser. _Il faut que je raconte cette blague à quelqu'un._ Avant de sortir, il termina la bouteille. Après quelques minutes de marche pour trouver quelqu'un, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la blague. Soudain, il vit un papillon.

- Oh...joli ! dit-il en essayant de l'attraper.

Cependant, le petit animal s'envola loin de lui.

- Pff, stupide papillon.

Puis, il vit quelque chose de brillant au loin. Il piqua un sprint pour rejoindre l'objet.

- Ah, c'est juste un crâne chauve, fit-il déçu derrière Ikkaku.

Ce dernier se retourna, un regard menaçant, pour voir qui avait osé le traiter ainsi. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le découvrit.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Mais, celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons. Durant l'après-midi, il explosa de rire devant un Yumichika outré et enragé, il dit à Kenpachi qu'il ressemblait à un lutin du père Noël, il traita Renji d'ananas rouge, il lança un os à Komamura, il ria aux éclats durant aux moins dix minutes au visage de Mayuri et il dit à Ukitake que ses cheveux étaient déteints. Enfin, il réussit à retrouver son bureau pour reprendre une nouvelle bouteille.

- Ah Rangiku ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant assise sur le divan. Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends une bouteille de ton eau ?  
- Servez-vous capitaine ! répondit-elle, une bouteille à la main et complètement ivre.

Il alla s'assoir près d'elle tout en calant le 3/4 de la bouteille.

- Écoute bien cette blague, fit-il. Il y a des bulles d'eau dans ton eau !

Puis, il explosa de rire suivit de Matsumoto.

- J'en ai une meilleure ! affirma la femme. C'est pas de l'eau, c'est du saké !

Un fou rire les envahit, les poussa à se tordre au sol. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. C'était bien la première que le capitaine de la dixième division riait autant. Et il fallait qu'il soit ivre pour que ça arrive ! Finalement, ils réussirent à se calmer. Enfin, Toshiro décida de se lever. Il tituba jusqu'à sa vice-capitaine pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et elle se hissa sur ses pieds. Seulement, un peu trop vite, et elle fut prise de vertige. Elle allait tomber, mais son capitaine la rattrapa juste à temps.

- Merci Toshiro, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau quand tu souris et que tu n'as pas cet air sérieux sur ton visage ?  
- Pas autant que toi Rangiku.

Celle-ci plaça sa main derrière la nuque de l'homme et l'attira vers elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser ayant un goût de saké. Même ivre, le capitaine fut surpris, mais comme l'alcool lui brouillait la raison, il se laissa aller à ses désirs.

{...}

Lorsque Toshiro Hitsugaya se réveilla, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle lui faisait mal. Il entrebâilla un oeil, mais le referma aussitôt. La lumière du jour lui faisait bien trop mal. _Le jour ?_ pensa-t-il. Ses iris turquoise s'agrandirent tandis qu'il sentit un mouvement près de lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sa vice-capitaine qui avait sa tête sur son torse. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce qui lui donna encore plus la migraine.

_Oh, non !_ songea-t-il paniqué. _Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire si elle se réveille ? On était saoul et on a commencé à s'embrasser et tout a dérapé...Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout... Je dois tenter d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. C'est sûrement la meilleur chose à faire pour elle. Elle était ivre et ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle regrette sûrement déjà..._pensa-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

Il se dégagea doucement de Matsumoto et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient dormi sur le sol. Ce qui n'était pas très confortable. Il prit donc sa vice-capitaine dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au sofa. Il la posa avec une grande délicatesse, et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux. Il la trouvait magnifique et surtout, calme pour une fois. Même s'il l'aimait pour son entrain et sa joie de vivre. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue et quitta son bureau.

L'air frais lui rafraîchit les idées. Il trouva un coin tranquille dans une clairière. Et il était incapable de détacher ses pensés de Matsumoto. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais ce qu'il avait tenté d'échapper au fil des ans était l'amour. Et il avait succombé au charme d'une femme qui pouvait obtenir n'importe lequel homme par un simple claquement de doigt. De plus, c'était sa propre vice-capitaine. Il n'osait pas lui dire par peur d'être rejeté.

_Et puis, elle doit encore aimer Gin_, songea-t-il. _Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'un accident. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait jamais embrassé. Nous étions sous l'effet de l'alcool...Il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était..._

{...}

Lorsqu'enfin, Rangiku se réveilla, elle s'attendait à y trouver l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Aucune trace de son capitaine. Il était parti. Alors, ce qui s'était passé la veille ne comptait pas pour lui ? Elle retient ses larmes de couler. _Il ne m'aime pas_...réalisa-t-elle. _Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne le pensait pas... _Cette pensé lui donna des nausées tandis qu'elle était à un cheveux d'éclater en sanglot. Mais, elle se devait de rester forte, alors, elle ravala sa peine et pour se changer les idées, se mit à travailler dans les rapports de la division.

{...}

La journée terminée, Rangiku se rendit dans son quartier. Épuisée et chagrinée, elle lut des magazines qu'elle avait rapportés du monde réel. L'un d'eux parlait d'un film de vampire qui faisait fureur auprès des filles. Il y avait même une photo du populaire vampire, Edward Cullen. _Hum, pas mal_, songea-t-elle. _Mais mon capitaine est plus beau._ Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par un cognement à la porte. Elle se leva et tout en s'approchant, elle espérait que ça soit Toshiro. Puis, elle ouvrit.

- Bah, ça t'a pris du temps Rangiku.

Devant elle, se tenait quatre hommes. Ikkaku, Kira, Shûhei et Renji. Ses amis pour boire un coup. Elle fut un peu déçue que ça ne soit pas son capitaine.

- Il y a un nouveau bar qui ouvre au Rukongai et tout le saké est **gratuit** ! s'exclama le lieutenant de la neuvième division. Tu imagines ?  
- En plus, il va sûrement avoir plein de bagarre ! s'écria le chauve qui adorait se battre.  
- Il faut absolument que tu viennes, ajouta le blond.

Matsumoto réfléchit quelques instants. Bien sûr, ça lui changerait sûrement les idées, de plus, le saké gratuit, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait ! Elle se força à sourire avant de répondre.

- Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais, partez devant ! J'ai encore quelques petites choses à terminer. Je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

Ils acquiescèrent et tournèrent les talons. Rangiku referma la porte et se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de se soûler. Elle préférait aller directement dans son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle se devait de rester forte...  
Soudain, elle sursauta. Quelqu'un venait à nouveau de cogner à sa porte. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? _pensa-t-elle en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche.

Elle ouvrit sa porte, s'attendant à y revoir les quatre garçons. So coeur rata un bond lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux turquoise de celui qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Capitaine ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Ce dernier, qui avait longtemps erré dans le Seireitei, venait de quitter son bureau. En effet, en voyant la pile de feuille terminée sur son bureau, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas normal que sa vice-capitaine se lance dans ce travail sans même lui avoir ordonné. Il était aussi persuadé que tout cela avait un rapport avec la veille. Il s'était donc dit qu'il fallait aller mettre les choses au claire avec elle, même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Nous devons parler, fit-il avec cet air sérieux.

Incapable de dire quoi que se soit, Rangiku se contenta de le laisser entrer. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui crier des insultes et de lui claquer la porte au nez pour l'avoir laissé se morfondre ainsi, mais elle était trop heureuse de le revoir. Même si elle ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : Goûter une nouvelle fois à ces lèvres si chaudes...

Dans un silence, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, cette fois, une distance entre eux. Toshiro brisa enfin la glace en prenant la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Tout comme toi, je cois qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier...  
- Comment ça "Tout comme toi" ? Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais oublier, que c'était une erreur...  
- Pourquoi voudrais-je oublier ce que j'ai si souvent rêvé ?  
- Hein ? eut le temps de dire le capitaine de la dixième division avant de sentir les lèvre de Matsumoto contre les siennes.

Enfin, il comprit. Elle l'aimait ! De tout les hommes qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle l'avait choisi, lui ! Son coeur explosa et toute la tristesse et la souffrance qui l'habitait disparu. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la femme pour la rapprocher de lui. De son côté, elle entoura la nuque de Toshiro des ses bras. Cette fois sobre, ils pouvaient savourer ce moment et le graver à tout jamais dans leur mémoire.

- Rangiku, je t'aime...  
- Je sais, tu me l'as dit hier, fit-elle en souriant.

{...}

Le lendemain, Kira, Renji, Ikkaku et Shûhei voulurent savoir pourquoi Matsumoto n'était pas venue la veille au bar. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de la dixième division. Personne. Ils changèrent de direction pour le quartier de la vice-capitaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte fermée.

- Vous êtes certains que l'on peut entrer sans cogner ? s'enquit Kira, pas très rassuré.  
- Bien sûr que l'on peut ! On est ses amis et les amis peuvent faire ça, répliqua Ikkaku. Et puis, elle est peut-être même pas là...

Sur ce, ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte. Ce qu'ils virent les sidérèrent sur place. L'endroit était ravagé. On aurait dit qu'une guerre ou une tornade s'était déclarée. Une lampe, maintenant cassée s'étalait sur le sol. Une des pattes de la table avait cédé. Un cadre de photo s'était écrasé sur le sol tandis qu'un autre pendait lamentablement au mur. Des chaises avaient été renversées. C'était un vrai désastre.

- Regardez ! chuchota Renji en pointant un haori de capitaine sur le sol.

Les autres s'approchèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Il y avait un capitaine ici ! Puis, ils remarquèrent les nombreux vêtements qui jonchaient le plancher. Shûhei, le coeur battant à toute vitesse, les suivit. Il entendit un soupir et il se figea. Il jeta finalement un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Rangiku et ce qu'il vit lui fit sortir les yeux de ses orbites. Il fit signe aux autres de venir.

Les hommes furent tous abasourdis d'y trouver une Matsumoto dormant dans les bras du capitaine Hitsugaya ! Soudain, ce dernier bougea un peu. Terrifié à l'idée d'être pris sur le fait, ils déguerpirent sur la pointe des pieds. Puis, quand ils furent sur une distance respectable, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

{...}

Plus tard dans la journée, Rangiku les rencontra, plus joyeuse et enjouée qu'hier. Et maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi...  
Toshiro était aussi avec elle. Il avait l'air différent. Il y avait un peu plus de bonheur sur son visage, mais ce dernier était toujours autant sérieux.

- Salut les gars ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir hier au bar. Vous voyez, j'étais sur la route quand Nanao est apparue devant moi et m'a demandé de l'aider pour ses courses. Je ne croyais pas que cela durerait toute la nuit ! expliqua-t-elle à ses quatre amis.  
- C-c'est c-correct, répondit Kira, la voix tremblante.  
- Ouais, rien à craindre, ajouta Ikkaku.  
- O-on reprendra ça une autre fois, fit Shûhei.  
- On espère que Nanao a été gentille avec toi, lança Renji avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du troisième siège.

Toshiro et Rangiku le regardèrent, confus.

- Est-ce que ça va les gars ? questionna la femme. Vous êtes bizarres.  
- Juste une gueule de bois, rit nerveusement Kira.  
- Passez plus tard au bureau et je vous donnerai mon remède fait maison, offrit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils grimacèrent car ils y avaient déjà gouté une fois. Et le goût était aussi horrible qu'avoir une gueule de bois.

- On va passer notre tour. On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, dit Renji avant de recevoir une fois de plus un coude dans les côtes, cette fois de la part de Shuhei.  
- Êtes-vous certains que tout va bien ? interrogea une fois de plus Matsumoto en leur lançant un regard sceptique.  
- Tout va bien ! Et toi ? demanda Ikkaku avec un sourire malveillant.  
- Ça va, mais mon dos me fait mal, se plaignit-elle en jetant un regard à son capitaine.

Ce dernier se détourna pour cacher ses joues devenus rouges.

- Est-ce que Nanao vous a frappé contre un mur ou quelque chose ? fit Renji avant de recevoir un troisième coup de coude par Kira cette fois.  
- Umm, non, répondit-elle en levant un sourcil. Bon, je vous verrai plus tard.

Elle passa près d'eux, Toshiro sur les talons. Dès qu'ils eurent disparurent de leur vision, les quatre hommes lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Mon dieu ! On va mourir ! paniqua Kira.  
- Tais-toi ! On est pas encore mort ! De plus, je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent que l'on sait sur eux, assura Ikkaku.  
- Et si on découvre qu'ils savent ce que nous savons ? questionna Shuhei.  
- Alors, nous devrons garder secret que nous savons qu'ils savent ce que nous savons, répondit le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges.  
- Rah, mais taisez-vous à la fin ! s'énerva Ikkaku. Nous n'avons qu'à ne rien dire à personne et oublier ce que nous avons vu ce matin. Tant que nous ferons cela, nous serons vivants et pas recouvert de glace.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent pour ensuite disparaître dans leur division respective.

{...}

- Je crois qu'ils savent à propose de nous, avoua Rangiku, assise sur le bureau de son capitaine.  
- Il y a rien à craindre, dit calmement Toshiro.

La femme leva un sourcil avant de dire :

- Rien à craindre ? Ce n'était pas toi qui voulais garder cela secret ?  
- Ils n'oseront pas dire un mot. Ils savent les conséquences. Je peux être vraiment terrifiant quelque fois, ricana-t-il. Je n'ai même pas dit un mot à leur égard ni même une seule menace, et ils savent déjà que s'ils soufflent un mot sur nous, je les transformerais en glaçons. Je pense que j'ai finalement obtenu le respect que j'ai demandé, termina-t-il avec un sourire presque diabolique.  
- Ça, c'est bien mon génie à moi...


End file.
